jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Danny
song}} |gender = Male |race = Harlequin Great Dane |hair = White with Red Eyes |eyes = Red |actor = Danny Devito |family = George Joestar I (master) Jonathan Joestar (master) |death = 1880 |mangadebut = Chapter 1 Prologue |mangafinal = Chapter 5 Dio Brando the Invader (4) |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader }} is a minor character appearing in Phantom Blood. He is Jonathan Joestar's dog and childhood best friend. Danny's death at the hands of Dio Brando serves as one of the primary catalysts in the lifelong rivalry between Jonathan and Dio. Danny is also the emperor of the underground mafia, his barks are infused with Hamon however sadly it was not used due to his untimely assassination. Appearance Danny resembles a large and lean Harlequin Great Dane. He is white and spotted with black. Personality Danny is hyper-aggressiveness, and will drop kick your nan if given the chance. Danny was timid and fearful before he saved Jonathan's life. George Joestar I comments that Danny is a very swol dog who didn't want to save a drowning Jonathan because the boy had antagonized him for a while, as Danny does not respect the value of life. Abilities On one occasion, Danny heroically swims out to Jonathan while he is drowning, however he did not want to save him he started dragging him back to the land by his collar. Jonathan mentions that Danny is not well behaved, and is smart enough to open doors. Hamon infused barks Synopsis Phantom Blood George Joestar I bought Danny when he was a puppy when Jonathan was five years old. Danny was very afraid of unfamiliar places and strange people causing him to bite Jonathan when the young boy first approached him. For a while, Jonathan also antagonized Danny by throwing stones at him. One day, while swimming in a river, Jonathan started drowning and was saved by Danny, which made them the best of friends. When Dio arrives, he kneels Danny in the jaw while lying that he did it because he has been startled by the animal running at him. Weeks later, Dio retaliates for Jonathan beating him by placing the hound in the incinerator to be burned to death. When Jonathan learns of Danny's agonizing death upon his return, the dog buried in the backyard of the Joestar Mansion, he knows that Dio has a role in this. That night, Jonathan cries while laying awake in bed over losing his only remaining friend. Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2) Gallery Manga= Danny&Jojo.png|Danny to the rescue DannyM.png|A young Jonathan throws rocks at Danny Danny.png Danny2.png Danny_in_flames.png|Danny in flames ﻿ |-| Anime= DannyA.png|Danny's initial appearance in the anime DannyBeat.png|Dio welcomes Danny DannyGrave.png|Danny's Grave |-| Other= PS2Danny.png|Kicked in the Phantom Blood PS2 game Trivia *In the manga, Danny manages to escape from the incinerator as he is being burned, but in the anime, this is only commented on and not actually shown. *In the Anime, Danny's backstory and his saving of Jonathan's life is completely skipped. * In Steel Ball Run, Danny's counterpart is a white mouse. References Site Navigation D Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Minor Allies